ExDeath
"Believe what you wish. Simple-minded fools such as yourselves could never hope to understand my motives. It matters not. I will tolerate no more interruptions!" ::-ExDeath ExDeath is the main villain of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_V Final Fantasy V], and the fifth Final Fantasy villain to be introduced in Domus Facina. He was introduced in Episode 0008. Traits Appearance ExDeath wears a full (almost) suit of armor with a color scheme of mostly light blue and gold. The armor is very organic, as several parts look natural and are elastic. His pauldrons are gold with red and blue patterns. He wears a light blue cape and a skirt with several layers and colors. Parts of his arms and hands can be seen. Without the armor, ExDeath is revealed to have gray skin, red horns, and spiky silver hair. He has gold beads integrated into his hips, and hanging from horns. He also has a purple cape hanging from the back of his head. Personality ExDeath is an energetic being who never rests. Loud-mouthed and cocky, he shares many similarities with his lieutenant, Gilgamesh, though he lacks his stupidity. ExDeath is a powerful mastermind, and pays no heed to anyone as he works toward his goals. Quite digressive, he tends to ramble about himself often. Weapon ExDeath's weapon, dubbed the "Twig of Moore", appears to be made of amber and wood, as if created solely from materials found on a tree. It is unique in that the hilt is the same length as the blade, but that it is still held from part of the hilt closest to the pommel. Powers A Black Mage/Blue Mage. Despite being quite muscular and possessing a sword, ExDeath is a powerful warlock who relies on his very large arsenal of spells to fight. His amazing list of spells include Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Flare, Holy, Meteor, Vacuum Wave, Aeroga, Doom, Earth Shaker, Reverse Polarity, Bio, Death, Dispel, Gravity, Gravity 100, Haste, Lv.3 Flare, and White Hole. He can also posess minds and cause natural disasters like earthquakes and forest fires at will. But his greatest power is his control over the Void, which he can use to banish entire cities to another dimension. Other powers he has demonstrated is the power to summon an array of protective magical shield that, depending on the shield, can block almost any attack used against him. He can also turn into a splinter. Story Final Fantasy V At one time in Planet R's history, the people of the world used a power called the Void to seal evil beings away. It acted as a prison of sorts. Being absorbed by the Void has two stages. Being absorbed once would take you to the Rift, where it was still possible to escape. Being absorbed a second time while still in the Rift would trap you in eternal darkness forever, with no means of escape whatsoever. One day, a warlock named Enuo seized this power for himself and attempted to dominate the world with it. But he had to trade his immortality in order to control it, and he was defeated by the Twelve Legendary Warriors, and sealed within the Void himself. Realizing how dangerous the Void was, the people elected to seal the Void's power away. By splitting the world's Four Elemental Crystals in half, the world they governed diffused into two separate planets. This created an Interdimensional Rift between the two worlds, and it was in this innaccessible Rift that the Void's power was sealed within. Over the course of the next 500 years, one of the worlds suffered an outbreak of evil beings, and the people of that planet were forced to find a new method of sealing them away. They hollowed out a tree in the Great Forest of Moore, and used it to seal the souls of evil beings within. For 470 years, people used the tree as a prison for the world's most foul entities. Eventually, the evil spirits within the tree melded into a single being, and using their combined powers, animated the tree into a humanoid vessel. That vessel called itself "ExDeath". ExDeath sought to avenge the imprisoned demons, both in himself, and in the Rift. Thus, he spread havoc amongst the world with his great, unearthly powers. But he was no match for the Dawn Warriors who confronted him, and he was forced to flee to the other planet. But he was followed, and after being defeated, ExDeath was sealed in that world with the power of its four Crystals. ExDeath was kept dormant by a Dawn Warrior who stayed behind, name Dorgann, but he died 27 years later. In the three years that followed, ExDeath regained his strength, but it wasn't enough to break the seal, so he commanded his minions to destroy the crystals that bound him, a task they accomplished with ease. Once freed, he returned to his original planet, intent on finding and destroying the remaining four Crystals. His minions from thirty years prior, including Gilgamesh, all eagerly welcomed ExDeath's return. With the aid of Sage Ghido, four new warriors, called the Light Warriors, traveled to the Great Forest of Moore, ExDeath's birthplace, with the hopes of finding a method of stopping him for good. ExDeath was also on his way to the Forest, but for different reasons. In order to spite the birthplace he so loathed, he burned the entire forest to ashes. Only the Elder Tree remained standing. ExDeath was pleased, and amused, to see that the Light Warriors had so willingly broken the seal of the tree for him, for within it lied the four Crystals he was searching for. Using the Crystals' power, he attempted to kill them all. But Galuf, former Dawn Warrior and grandfather of Light Warrior Krile, sacrificed himself to stop him. While having failed at killing the Light Warriors, ExDeath still made off with the Crystals. The Light Warriors attempted to defeat him, but they were too late. ExDeath succeeded in shattering the last of the Crystals, and the worlds fused back together, into their original form. Because of this, the Rift in which the Void was sealed was now open, and ExDeath, having taken residence in that Rift, began using the Void's power to absorb each and every town into the Rift. He would make the people of the world suffer in the same way they made the Rift's victims suffer. After most of the world had been absorbed, the Light Warriors found and confronted ExDeath. They could not kill ExDeath, but, as punishment for abusing its power, the sentient Void turned on ExDeath and attempted to absorb him. But ExDeath was brought to Domus Facina before meeting this fate. Domus Facina ExDeath is indifferent about his time spent in Domus Facina. While he's a bit anxious about the transformation he'll undergo upon returning to Planet R, he enjoys the special fanmail he's been receiving. His relationship with Kefka is by no means a pleasent one. The clown lit him on fire the first time he appeared in the series, and happened to overhear Exdeath's dirty little secret involving botanry magazines. Only chaos will come of this, as expected. Category:Characters